Goblins
Goblins are a species in the elvin world that provides bodyguards for important elves. They have a grudge against ogres and are typically taller than six feet. Their city is made of gold, as it represents something weak, whereas they are strong. This gives them something worth fighting for. Fitz had once said that they would probably be the most dangerous creatures Sophie would meet. Appearance Goblins generally are taller than six feet, and when Sophie had first seen one she had guessed he was about seven feet. Male goblins in the elvin regiments typically wear black pants, keeping their prominent muscles on display, while it is more common in Gildingham to wear golden armor. Females in the elvin regiment have been shown to wear loose black outfits. Physically they are described to have flat noses, and rough gray skin, that falls in pleated folds. It was noted that this creates an effect on goblins that makes them comparable to both armadillos and aliens. In some cases, they carry unique swordlike weapons, though a known signature weapon is a goblin throwing star. It can be noted that goblins can sweat. Known Goblins *[[Sandor|'Sandor']] *[[Queen Hylda|'Queen Hylda']] *[[Grizel|'Grizel']] *[[Woltzer|'Woltzer']] *[[Cadoc|'Cadoc']] *[[Lovise|'Lovise']] *[[Bunhead|'Bunhead']] *[[Brielle|'Brielle']] (deceased) *'"'[[Lefty and Righty|'Righty']]"''' *"Lefty"' Interspeciesial Relations * 'Elves ' Having signed the peace treaty, these two groups often work hand in hand. Many goblins have been of invaluable service in the elvin regiments, as elvin knowledge has assisted goblins as well. * 'Ogres ' There is a great amount of distrust between these two groups, and they hold a strong grudge against them. They are quick to assign ogres, a villainous role, and have a long history of fighting with them. At the peace summit in[[Book 5: Lodestar| ''Lodestar]], Queen Hylda had wanted many things from the Ogres, including their shared borderlands. * Gnomes With gnomes being the peaceful species they are, goblins have been shown not to exhibit any strong feelings about this creature. * 'Trolls ' In ''Lodestar'', at the peace summit, it was mentioned that the animosity mainly existed between the ogres, trolls, and goblins. Though a scene has never quite depicted the relationship between trolls and goblins, it can be inferred it is less intense than the relation to the ogres. Culture Like an ogre's, goblin lifestyle can be noted to focus on a form of strength, and also strategy. Not much depth has been given on this field, though they often seem to feel like it is important to have something/someone to protect. Their city Gildingham is constructed of gold, a metal quite weak, that inspires awe, which is worth fighting for. Many Goblins here wear gold as well, which they believe not to hinder their abilities, as they are strong. If there is a guest in the city, it is traditional for the queen to meet with them and have dinner on the night they arrive. In the case that a warrior is lost, a few traditions take place. It is a night of reflection for the queen in such a case. As Brielle was the first lost in the elvin regiments, it is seen that the titanboa escorts the warrior back to the city where any passengers beside him/her offer the crowd a solemn wave. Aurification happens afterword, a process in which every cell is turned to gold. It is presented in the Hall of Heroes. fr:Gobelins Category:Species Category:Goblins